The present invention relates generally to lubrication systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic refill shutoff subsystem for a mobile lubrication system.
Industrial and construction machinery often requires lubrication to function. Seals, pistons, and bearings of such machinery may require substantial volumes of grease, oil, or other lubricant to protect against wear, prevent corrosion, and/or reduce frictional heating. Mobile machinery is often incorporated into or transported by industrial vehicles, which commonly use portable local lubrication assemblies wherein local lubricant pumps, reservoirs, and injectors are affixed vehicles or devices to ensure adequate lubrication. Local reservoirs have limited capacity sufficient to handle extended ordinary operation, and are refilled with lubricant from a larger source, as needed. Local lubrication assemblies often supply lubricant to multiple lubricant injectors dedicated to different machinery.